Fever
by GlambertSami13
Summary: Sam and Dean are taking showers after a workout and sexy times ensue. Sam/Dean Teen!Winchesters. SLASH


Fever! I just randomly came up with this one day. It is totally AU Supernatural. Sam and Dean have some fun in high school.

Sam peeled the sweat soaked cut off t-shirt over his head and rolled his shoulders. He loved working out because of the way his muscles seemed to be huge after a strenuous lifting session. He and his brother Dean just completed their workouts to prepare for the upcoming football season and their coach gave them each a specific routine that they had to do each day. Their school had just finished building a fitness center that held all of the equipment they needed so everyday their coach would let them into the fitness center, then escape to his office where he would work on his online college course. Dean and Sam would not see Coach again until they were about to leave and would go in to say goodbye. Since they were going on a double date with their girlfriends, both of the guys had planned on showering in the locker room after their workout.

Sam bent over his duffel bag, searching for a towel and his body wash. He found his towel fairly easily but despite his efforts could not find his body wash.

"Hey D, can I use your body wash? I must have left mine at home."

Sam turned around just in time to watch Dean pull down his shorts and boxers, revealing his tight ass, before wrapping a towel securely around his trim waist. Sam caught himself staring and turned around quickly before Dean could notice that he was being gawked at.

"What?"

"I asked if I could use your body-," He turned around and cut off because Dean was facing him now and his sweat glistened chest simply called to Sam.

"You want to use my body?" The humor in his voice made Sam's tan skin turn a bright red. "Hello? Earth to Sam!"

"Huh? What?"

"You asked if you could use my body." Dean's face lit up with amusement when he spoke the words.

"Ummmm… No, I meant body wash." Sam cleared his throat and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, sure." Dean smiled at Sam.

"Thanks."

Dean walked into the shower room, body wash in hand, leaving Sam staring at his muscular back.

_'What the fuck am I doing?' _Sam thought to himself.

He shook his head and took his shorts and boxers off, thankful that Dean wasn't in the room to notice that he was starting to get hard. Sam quickly wrapped his towel around his waist and slowly made his way to the shower room. Sam silently thanked God that just one month ago, the school district had put individual shower stalls into the locker room. He sighed because he wouldn't be able to resist staring at, and probably touching, Dean the whole time if they weren't in their own stalls.

_'Cut your shit, Sam!'_

He silently scolded himself for being so acutely aware of Dean's low humming coming from one of the shower stalls. Sam chose the stall next to Dean. He removed the towel form his waist and stepped into the shower stall, closing the curtain behind him. Sam turned on the water and stood under the cold stream of water that gradually was getting warmer.

Sam stuck his head under the stream of water, so he did not hear the curtain of his stall open then close. He only realized that he was not alone when a pair of hands began rubbing his back and shoulders.

"What the?"

Sam spun around and found himself face to face with a very naked Dean, with soapy hands and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Dean?"

"You said you wanted my body."

Sam couldn't help but smile. Dean reached forward and put his hands on Sam's chest. Dean pushed Sam backwards until he was pressed up against the cold wall. The coldness of the wall did not even phase Sam. He was too distracted by the heat that was brought along by Dean's skilled hands.

Dean ran his hands down Sam's chest and abs, savoring each and every curve of his friend's toned body. Dean too a step towards Sam and bent his head to scrape his teeth against Sam's flat nipple. Sam's sharp intake of breath only encouraged Dean. He started kissing down Sam's body, stopping only to randomly nip at his sensitive skin.

Sam's breath can in short, shallow breaths and he tangled his fingers in Dean's short brown hair. Sam nearly exploded when he felt a tentative tongue of a certain gorgeous brunette touched the head of his now fully erect cock.

"Oh God, Dean." Sam moaned.

Dean licked up the underside of Sam's cock making the older boy shudder. Dean smiled wickedly and pulled all of Sam's cock into his warm mouth. Sam lifted his hips off of the wall, pushing himself farther down Dean's delectable throat.

Sam's head rolled back to rest against the wall, while his best friend swallowed his cock whole.

"Dean! Oh my God! You're amazing!"

Dean released Sam's cock and stood so he could kiss his neck and chest.

"Your turn!"

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and turned them so Dean's chest was pressed against the wall and Sam was pressed firmly against his backside. Sam ran his hands up and down Dean's sides, pressing gentle but hot kisses along his muscular shoulder blades. Sam lowered himself until he was eye level with Dean's tight ass. He kissed each cheek, then buried his face in Dean's delicious ass, eating him out, moistening the area. Sam buried his tongue in to Dean, making the boy shudder.

Sam smiled and stood, burying his face in Dean's neck.

"Ready?"

Dean nodded and that was all the encouragement Sam needed to push his hips forward, submerging his cock into Dean's tight ass.

"Holy fuck Sam!"

Dean bucked his hips back into Sam's, making him go deeper. Sam drew back and pushed forward again, gripping Dean's hips to give himself better leverage. Dean quickly timed Sam's rhythm and started pushing back whenever Sam thrust forward, creating a sensation that made them both shiver. The hot water of the shower continued to run over their naked bodies, massaging them and driving them both wild.

As Dean grew nearer and nearer to his orgasm, the muscles that encased Sam's throbbing cock began to twitch and he nearly blew then. He closed his eyes and focused on making Dean cum at the same time he did. Sam leaned forward and reached a muscular, tan arm around the front of Dean to grasp his cock. The pressure of Sam's hands made Dean moan, low and deep.

"Dean, I'm so close." Sam moaned breathlessly.

"Cum for me Sam!"

Dean's words came barely as a whisper to Sam's ears but the instant they hit him, he exploded, releasing into Dean's ass. Dean felt Sam's hot liquid inside of him and came all over Sam's now still hand and the wall.

Sam collapsed against Dean, who was leaning against the wall for support as the last few glorious waves of his orgasm rushed over him. Both panting, Sam slid out of Dean and practically fell to the floor. Dean shivered at the absence of Sam and then turned around to lean his back against the wall and started to laugh at Sam because he knew that he had worn the larger boy out.


End file.
